The Thief
by Authoress on Fire
Summary: "I'd always wanted to be famous, in power, in charge, but not like this. Never at his expense." The story of a teenage thief joining a clan, and swimming too far over his head. Rated for the obvious promise of violence, for language, and for various sexual references later on.
1. The Thief

**AOF: Time to delve into another fandom!**

**AOF: Disclaimer. I own no part of the Final Fantasy franchise, I own nothing affiliated to them, and the only related Final Fantasy items I own are _Tactics Advance, V, and_**_**VI.** _

* * *

_Matt._

A young man stood in the poorly paved street, about to get his ass kicked and handed to him on a mythril platter.

It was a crowded day in the city of Camoa, so I decided to go loooking around for any...per se, exposed gil. Anything I could easily take. Gotta take advantage of festival season, right?

Well, not when you have a seventeen year old with a knife against your neck and a pouch with about 10,000 gil of his dad's money.

I don't know why I was always such a...I wasn't a thief. I was just a kid looking for money.

Anyway, the guy ready to kill me, a daddy's boy named Bartz, laughed. "I bet you regret that little stunt, you little rat.

I slowly stuck my hand in my pocket, backing into the alley I had my back to. I didn't have much, but it was enough.

"Look, Bartie," I replied. "I don't wanna cause any trouble. I just...hey, gotta feed my brother _somehow,_ right?"

"I don't give a shit about your little halfblood brother!" Bartz growled, waving his switchblade. "That gil's gotta last me all festival long! My dad will kill me if I ask for more!"

I wrapped my hand around my last resort. "Why? What, he doesn't make enough as is? You could move to Fluorgis on his salary!"

"Why you little-!" Bartz charged at me, hoping to hurt me somehow. Huge guy, but about as intelligent as a sack of chocobo feathers.

I turned before he made contact, jumping out of the way. He ran into an empty wooden crate at the end of the alley, falling into and breaking it.

_Ha, _I thought, running as fast as I could down the street. _Beat a guy twice my size, **and **robbed him blind._

I ran, and ran, and ran. Half of life consisted of running, so at least I was good at it.

Almost at my house, I nearly ran into a clansman I knew.

"Matt! Why're-"

"Sorry! No time!" I threw over my shoulder.

I didn't stop for a breath until I reached my shambled, four roomhouse. Jack was in the kitchen, quietly making himself a sandwich.

He looked up when I ran into the house. His blue eyes lit up.

"Matt!" My eight year old brother loved when I came home in one piece.

I smiled. "Hey, Jackie," I greeted him breathlessly. "Sorry I was gone so long. You already make lunch?"

"No. I was making it just now." He nodded at the sloppy bologna and lettuce sandwiches on the counter. "What'd you get me?"

I pulled out the monogramed gil pouch, when someone on the other side of the door shouted. Bartz. Someone else pulled out a sword, there was a fight, and I heard Bartz skitter off.

Jack blinked. "Was that Jan?" He asked. Unlike me, my friend Jan was a great fighter.

I held up my hand. "Hang on. I'll check." There's never any telling what you'll see outside your door during festival season. I took my Scramasax from my pocket.

When I opened the door, it was that same clansman. He sheathed his Flametongue, glancing at me. His emerald eyes twinkled in amusement.

"When a friend directly addresses you," Aaron chided me. "You reply. Asshole. What'd you do to piss that one off, steal his lunch money?"

I laughed. "We're _friends _now?"

I let Aaron in the house, and had Jack clean up a cut on his face from Bartz's knife. Aaron was always a welcome guest.

After Aaron was all fresh and cleaned up, he took one look at the pitiful lunches Jack had made us, and invited us to come back to the pub with him to eat lunch with him and his clan.

"On me," He'd added, with a smile. And he'd said it so convincingly, we had to accept.

My name is Mateiu Wood. On that day, the 4th of Bloodfire, I was thirteen years old, almost fourteen. This is the story of how I joined that goddamned Clan Mind.


	2. The Hunter

**AOF: Note: A Fluorgian accent is like a British accent.**

* * *

"Oi. Aar. Where've you been? Are these those kids? I'm not buyin' their food, too."

Aaron groaned, slipping into the booth, next to his friend. "Matt, this is Rhet. Jack, you already met him."

Jack nodded at Rhet. "S-sir." I let him into the booth before me, sitting across from Rhet.

I already knew of Rhet. He was a hunter, skilled at archery, and not too shabby setting traps. He was still dressed from a mission that morning, wearing a padded beige vest and a netted hat, and had a Greatbow probably bigger than Jack resting against the wall. Curled mousy brown hair hung almost to his shoulders, and dark blue eyes glared at me harshly. He spoke with a harsh Fluorgian accent.

"This the street rat you tell me about?" He scoffed. "Ain't nothin' more'n a wimpy bag of bones!"

I was about to snap back with a suggestion about where he could shoot his next arrow when Jack piped up, "Don't call my brother wimpy. Matt's a great thief. Almost never gets caught red handed."

I flushed. "Jack!" I hissed.

Jack practically flinched. "Sorry..." He apologized. I regretted it immediately.

Aaron laughed. "Rhet already knows you have your hand in everyone's pocket," He told me.

"Yeah," Rhet affirmed. I could already tell he didn't like me. Great. Peachy. Another enemy.

Aaron ordered us fried chocobo wings, which was fine by me. Jack liked them well enough. Besides, they were Aaron's favorite.

"So," Aaron began through a mouthful. "Rhet, tell the kids about what happened to you. With that pack of hellhounds."

Rhet nodded. "Ah. Yeah." He swallowed. Rhet turned to us, but mostly to Jack. "Okay, get this. I'm flyin' solo on a mission, catchin' some hellhounds that had run from their owner. I tried immobilizin' the leader after givin' her some beef jerky didn't work. And when I nocked an arrow, you know what that s'um bitch did?"

"What?" Jack asked. He was positively entralled.

Rhet slammed a chocobo leg on the table indignantly. "Bitch took a chomp at my leg, and the whole lot of 'em got away! I had to let Aar and Kyn take over the next day, you get how embarrassin' that was? Barely got away with my leg, too. Still smarts every now and then."

I nodded. "How long ago was that?"

"'Bout a month or so," Rhet growled.

"Ooh," I laughed. "What about the Camoa Cup? I bet you're not ready for a tounament yet."

Rhet rolled his eyes. "Of course not." He added under his breath, "Geez, Aar, ain't the brightest kid out there..."

"Really is a shame," Aaron sighed. He tapped his fingers against the hardwood table, clicking his fingernails. "Sending a leader in for the one-on-one matches would be cowardly, and old Kynie would just be terrible for it. And after last year's loss..."

The two of them practically wilted. Jack frowned as the mood deteriorated.

He cleared his throat, and asked in his tinny Fluorgian voice, "What about Matt? He'd be a good stand-in. Matt's fast, and they'd never know how he'd attack. Ain't that a wild card? Matt'd be good to help you, right, Matt?"

Aaron perked up. "Would you?" His silver eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Hell no!" Rhet argued. "I ain't getting replaced by a child, let alone a thief! I still got fight in me, I could take those Warriors and Fighters any day!"

Aaron shot him a severe look and said, in a low voice, "Kyn told you to rest that leg of yours, Rhet. You're lucky I let you in on on that fishing request this morning, so don't push it."

The way they were arguing over me helping, I didn't like at all. I raised my hand meekly.

"Uh, does _Matt_ get a say in this?" I demanded.

That caught their attention. Aaron cleared his expression to a smile. "Would you, Matt? Kyn could take you to go get outfitted with weapons and armor and all that this afternoon."

The pouch of gil in my pocket felt uncomfortably heavy. "Well..."

"Well?" Jack tugged at my shirt. "Please, big brother?" He looked at me with complete adoration.

I nodded. "I'd love to," I answered enthuiastically. "Yeah. Alright, Aaron."

_A Few Hours Later._

Around two, an older-looking nu mou knocked at my door. He was dressed as a Sage.

That was when I met Kyn. Or, I should say, Kyn was the the nu mou.

We took Jack with us, and Kyn lead us through town to a shop. He talked pretty animatedly, saying nothing but apologies on Rhet's behalf.

"Please don't let his personality put you off," Kyn apologized. "Rhet's biggest problem is easily his pride. He's been so restless since I had him stop questing and hunting. If I don't stop him from pushing himself physically, trust me, that boy wouldn't even sleep until he dropped. But he has a good heart."

Jack nodded as we entered the armory. "Yeah, Rhet really is nice," He affirmed.

I stayed quiet, because I didn't trust myself to say anything I wouldn't regret. Kyn wouldn't want me bashing his boys.

We looked around, and Kyn found a nice, lightweight Shortsword for me to use the next day. But, looking for armor was a different matter.

"Uhhhh..." I nearly dropped to my knees under the weight of the Bronze Armor he had put on me. "I could never fight in this, sir. Or would even try."

Jack snickered. Kyn frowned, and apologized, "I suppose you are a bit small for that. You're about Aaron's size when he was thirteen, so I suppose you should be more comfortable in something like one of Rhet's vests...come. Follow me."

We went to another part of the store, where more flexible clothing was available. A saw a girl my age, with long blue-black hair in a ponytail, helping a teenager find something, just like us.

"Dan, it'd be useless for you to wear a fire robe! Who'd use fire to attack _you?_"

"Well, an idiot, I suppose. Just go get something else, I guess."

I zoned out on something Kyn said. Jack nudged me.

"Jan?" I called. "Jan!"

She turned around. "Matt?" She ran over, leaving her brother. Dan came following, irritated.

"Oh?" Kyn chuckled. "A friend of yours?"

I introduced Jan to Kyn. She smiled politely. Dan didn't need an introduction; his clan and Kyn's had, er, "history".

"Mateiu is going to fill in for Rhet this year, Dan," Kyn told him cheerfully. "Rhet had a bit of an accident."

Dan laughed. "What a shame." He raised an eyebrow at me. "Clan Mind, though? Bad move. Me and Drew could use you better than them."

I detected a hint of animosity in his voice. Jan grabbed my wrist, and Dan's.

"Come on, you guys! You came here to get suited up, so pick up your feet! Some people wanna actually check out the festival."

My saving grace, that girl.

We went around the shop as a group. Dan kept wanting useless accessories, and Jan had to swat his hand away from a few magic-enhancing rings.

I had to commend her, though. Jan knew how to take charge, which is more than I could say for myself. Once again, a runner, definitely not a fighter.

Why was I even there? Aaron should have recruited Jan.

Jack found a chainmail undershirt I could wear, and a lightweight, insulated vest that could take a few direct blows. We bought my three items, coming nearly to four thousand gil. Christ.

Dan did end up buying a white robe instead of the fire one he'd been eyeing, and Jan allowed him a pair of elbow-length, dragonskin gloves. He always wore gloves, though.

The whole trip was a success. Beaming, Kyn told me where to meet them the next morning, for the tournament. Aaron would help me suit up, and Rhet would "most likely sulk and eat his weight in snacks as he takes bets against you".

I dropped Jack off with Dan at Jan's house, because I didn't like leaving him by himself, and Jan and I went to the downtown area of Camoa to actually enjoy the festival.

That was one of the reasons I had stolen from Bartz; I'd planned to get us some spending money, because my dad never gave me any.


	3. The Fire Mage

_The Next Morning._

"Alright, swing!"

I lifted my Shortsword, meeting my blade to Aaron's. He deflected the attack. Firey sparks danced across the iron of my sword.

Aaron smiled a tired grin. "That was great, but make sure to lock your knees. I know you're used to moving around to fight, but a sword's a lot bulkier than a knife, even a Scramasax. I could have easily knocked you over, and a member of a different clan wouldn't hesitate for a second."

I nodded, wiping sweat off of my forehead. I was already sweating. "Ready?"

"Go!" Aaron attacked me this time. I locked my legs like he'd told me to, and pushed hard against the blade of his Flametongue. He fought back, but I didn't back down and I managed to knock his sword to the ground.

Aaron was teaching me Swordfighting 101 before the tournament began, at ten in the morning. It was about eight-thirty by then. We had been sparring for about an hour.

Jack had tagged along, to watch on the sidelines with the rest of Aaron's clan. He had never seen the Camoa Cup himself, because I always found it too violent for him, so he was curious about everything.

"Rhet, why's my brother fightin' Aaron?"

"Well, Aar's trying to help Matt," Rhet explained. "Matt's not used to his new weapon, so Aaron's trying to teach him how to use it."

"Oh." Jack blinked, then he watched us a few more minutes. "If Aaron hurts my big brother, you'll beat him up for me, okay? 'Cause Aaron's a lot bigger than him."

That did intimidate me, a little. Aaron was nineteen, just a little less than six years older than me, and that was about the range of ages in the clans signing up. I spotted the Camoa Braves, Cinqueleur, and even Dan's clan, Gemini. All sorts of returning veterans.

Aaron saw me frozen up, looking around at our competition. He relaxed, and sheathed his sword.

"Don't get nervous," He advised, a small grin on his face. "All you have to do is win three matches and get us to the final round. Everyone's got frazzed nerves."

I snapped to attention. "A-alright." I didn't want to blow this chance. Aaron and I had known each other for a long time, and I didn't want to disappoint him.

We sparred for a while longer, but I was too jazzed by my nerves. After that little pep talk, Aaron wanted to talk strategy with Kyn. He sent Jack off to get me a bite to eat. A lot of the stratrgy talk I already knew, so Aaron let me in. We stood around the chair Rhet was parked in.

Clan Mind's biggest threat was, as always, Clan Gemini, headed by Jan's other brother, Dan's twin, Drew. Jan would be joining them if they proceeded to the final match, but Aaron's biggest worry was either Drew or Dan.

"I've been on the wrong end of that knightsword many times before," Aaron informed me. "Drew's a stone-cold strategist, just like me. If you think I'm a strong fighter, imagine him."

I nodded. "Yeah. But, I've never seen Drew actually fight before."

Rhet scowled. "What about Dan?" He countered. "That damned kid is tricky as hell. He doesn't even need to waste money on weapons; he can-"

"I could easily subdue Dan," Kyn offered. "He may be unpredictable, and maybe as brilliant as his brother, but he's also just as arrogant as you, Rhet."

Rhet scoffed. "Right. If you could just make him stand still, I could just disarm him with an arrow to the arm."

"Look, we shouldn't just gang up on Dan," Aaron warned. "Rhet, you take out the girl. I'll handle Dan, and Kyn, you distract Drew by casting a few status spells, like Poison, or Blind. Something to give me time until I wear down Dan, then we switch our targets. Rhet, Kyn and I will keep you protected so they can't get to you. Sound like a plan?"

I was impressed. Aaron knew the biggest threat, and saw a way to counter every weakness. Even Rhet's hurt leg. I hoped I could one day be as great a leader as him.

"Does it sound like a plan, _Matt?_" Rhet practically growled at me. He'd been in such a good mood all morning. "Think you can get us to the point of the final matchup?"

I didn't like his tone. I narrowed my hazel eyes. "I know I can, Rhet. Don't underestimate a Wood boy."

Kyn could feel the tension. Aaron was still wrapped up in his mind, going over his battle plan again. Kyn put a hand on my shoulder.

"If you end up facing Dan or Drew in the preliminaries, don't feel pressured to win," He told me. "They're young, but Aaron was right. Drew is an incredibly skilled Paladin. Not even Aaron could probably beat him, in a fair match."

I nodded. Rhet was still glaring at me, but his expression had softened into bitterness. Aaron was muttering to himself.

"Yes, sir," I answered. "I won't throw the match, but I'll go in knowing I'm fighting a losing battle."

Rhet nodded. "Yeah," He agreed. "There's the spirit. Go down kickin' and screamin'!"

Shortly after, Jack finally returned, with a biscuit, a small fruit cake, and some water. I greedily ate up the biscuit and drank the water, but gave half the cake to Jack.

Before long, the tournament began. I was called to the stage for the first matchup. Jack hugged me before I walked off, wishing me good luck. Strangly, I'd been feeling pretty overheated and sweaty before that, but when Jack hugged me, it was like a stiff breeze had cooled me off.

I felt calm. Maybe even collected.

_Hours Later._

"Christ, we're really almost there, Matt!"

I laughed. "We are, aren't we?"

Two rounds had passed. I had won both of my bouts, the first against a Bangaa White Monk, and then the second against a Moogle Animist. Thank God I hadn't been faced with anything I couldn't handle.

In the third round, there were only two bouts: me versus (Clan Gemini), and two other clans having it out. I didn't know who I would face, because they had sent out Jan for round one and then Drew for round two.

I found out when Dan and I both approached the stage. Whichever one of us could come out victorious would have their clan face the Camoa Braves.

"Matt?" Dan strode up on the platform, barehanded. He wore the same robe and gloves he had bought the day before."Huh. I was thinking Aaron'd be up here."

We stood together in the center. I didn't let Dan intimidate me; he was sixteen, but he wasn't very much bigger than me.

"You wish," I answered. I tried making my face as intimidating as Rhet.

"On count of three, shake hands and engage!" The announcer instructed. The crowd grew pin-quiet.

"One...two..." I held out my hand. Dan took it with his right hand; his glove was almost scaldingly hot.

"Three! Engage!"

Dan quickly pumped my arm in a handshake, almost too hard, then slipped his hand out of the glove. He held it to my chest, palm flush to my leather shirt.

"...Surprise, kiddo!"

I felt a burning hot sensation from his palm, and was blown back almost ten feet. I dropped my Shortsword.

"Uugh..." I groaned, sitting up. The crowd went wild for Dan.

I had known Dan was a fire mage, but hot damn. Pun definitely intended.

"Matt! Get up!" Jack squeaked from the sidelines. I could see him, out of the corner of my eye, jumping up and down.

I pulled myself to my feet, shakily. My chest felt burned, bad.

Dan cackled, twirling two more balls of fire in his hand. They burned bright orange.

"Caught off guard so easily, Matt?" He challenged me. "God, I thought Aaron had balls sending a kid in, but _seriously!_"

Behind me, I heard a commotion, and Kyn chiding Aaron.

"Kill him!" Aaron screaming over the roar of the crowd. "He's just all talk!"

My Shortsword was laying just a few feet away. If I could reach it before him...

Dan threw a fireball at me when I made a move. "Nope. Think again."

I inhaling sharply. Now my hand was burned, too. It smarted.

"God _damn _it, Dan!" I tackled him in a full-on bull rush, to the ground. His very skin seared mine.

We wrestled for a minute or two, me trying to grab my sword back. Just being in such close contact with Dan was excruciating enough to make me pass out.

**_HOW IS HE BURNING UP SO MUCH?_ **I screamed in my head.

Thankfully, he didn't have much physical strength. He must have been a complete opposite to Drew. I managed to grab my sword, and hold down his right hand to stop him from throwing more fire. His other had was still gloved.

"Don't hide behind...your magic...like a coward..." I panted. Sweat glued my bangs to my forehead. "Be a man."

Dan seemed taken aback. Almost disarmed. Jack stopped cheering, but nobody else noticed.

Dan recovered himsrlf in a second, as I raised my sword to strike him. Dan rolled under the blade of the sword, and grabbed me by the leg. The skin seared. I howled in pain.

I heard Dan mutter something along the lines of, "I can't stop the magic."


	4. The Heritors

I hit Dan's arm, and he let go of my leg. He glared at me, fire even dancing in his eyes.

I had never seen my best friend's brother like this. He was practically in a feral state of mind.

Dan back up a few steps, and joined his hands together, murmuring. Knowing getting close again would only hurt me more, I held my Shortsword defensively and locked my knees. Aaron had told me to turn defensive when in trouble.

"_Fira!_" Dan pulled off the glove on his left hand, and held his palms out at me. A spiral of blazing fire flew out at me.

I changed the position of my sword. The blade deflected the fire, up into the sky where it disappeared. After a second, I could see the iron glowing red-hot from the magic.

Dan stopped the attack, dumbfounded. "What?" He put his hands down, mentally disarmed.

I grinned. Dan wasn't all "psycho fire-warrior" anymore; the flame was gone from his brown eyes.

"Finish him, Matt!" Jack squealed excitedly.

I nodded. My muscules were aching; I had been in engagements all morning, starting from the moment Aaron had taken me to train. I was ready to be done.

Dan stood for only another second before he tried to attack again, but he had burned himself out. Nothing but sparks from his fingertips.

I slammed the flat blade of my Shortsword into Dan, slamming him hard in the stomach. Dan fell on his back, and I heard a loud crack. He didn't get back up.

After waiting almost half a minute, the crowd in an uproar, the announcer exclaimed, "Dan is out! The winner is Mateiu, of Clan Mind!"

I could hear Jack going wild, and Aaron and Rhet, too. I looked around the crowd, hefted my sword up to my shoulder.

Then, the world went fuzzy. I couldn't see the straight. In the (pun) heat of battle, I hadn't gauged how badly I'd been burned.

Both my shins were angrily red and blistered, along with my chest and arms. The fire had completely burnt away a spot on my shirt, just below my left shoulder, and the chainmail under had barely held under the heat. Every part of my body hurt.

"Matt...Matt! Somebody go up there and get them!"

I had barely heard Jan. Dan still hadn't gotten back up. My vision went black, and I crumbled to the ground.

_That Evening._

"Kyn said he would be better once he woke up...just calm down, Jannie."

"I won't calm down! My showboating brother could've killed him today because of _your _incompetance!"

"Little girl, you won _one _engagement today. In the seven years I've done clanwork, I'd won thousands. Who should be yelling at whom? Besides, Dan wasn't showboating."

When I came to, I heard Jan and Aaron arguing. Jan was angry about what had happened. My whole body had something waxy covering the skin. There was a bitter, waxy taste in my mouth.

"Urrrgh..." I groaned, turning on my side. Nothing but a dull pain, considering what I'd expected.

I opened my eyes, and saw I was in my bedroom. Aaron was sitting in a chair next to my bed, and Jan was pacing around. A lit lanturn on my desk illuminated the room.

Jan jumped. "Matt!"

"Great," Aaron laughed, pretending they hadn't woken me up. "Hey, how do you feel?"

I sat up, and popped my back. "Like I got fried. What happened?"

Jan pushed Aaron out of his chair. "You passed out when they declared you winner," She told me. "You were in pretty bad shape, but Aaron's friend Kyn used a Cureall and healed you right up. God, you and Dan were _ at_ it!"

That explained why I felt so waxy. Aaron glared at her.

"Yeah," He agreed huffily, standing up. "Kyn and Rhet are at the pub. Even Rhet was worried, imagine that?"

I laughed. "I'm almost touched."

"Okay, Matt, you missed an incredible engagement!" Jan filled me in on the final bout. "Okay, Kyn and Aaron have their backs to Rhet, and he's firing off arrows at the Camoa Braves. Disarmed one of the Bangaa in the first shot, and Kyn blinded the other one while Aaron took that battle-scarred leader head-to head. Nearly got an arm hacked off! And meanwhile, Rhet took down the White Monk in one shot and tag-teamed the Warrior with Kyn backing him up. Whole thing took about only fifteen minutes, with them working together! Even Drew said he couldn't have won so single-handedly!"

Aaron laughed. "It wasn't all that great," He amended. "I could have easily dodged a couple Body Slams. Facing a Bangaa Warrior, what else could I expect?"

It wasn't too much longer before Jan had to head home. She told me Jack was at her house, because Aaron hadn't wanted him over at ours worrying.

I waited until she left to bring it up. "Is Dan okay? I think he hit his head pretty hard when he went down. And, uh, what was with that whole fire show thing? Just touching his skin had left some pretty nasty burns."

Aaron sat down down, crossing one leg over his knee. His smile faltered, but only for a second. Almost a twitch.

"Kyn tended to him, too," Aaron told me. "No need to worry yourself, Matt. Nothing permanent. You didn't kill the kid, anyway. And for crying out loud, get that frown off your face. You're a champion."

Something still nagged at me. "But, Aaron, that was some pretty unstable magic he had going on...is there something you're not-?"

"_Matt._" Aaron used his sternest leader voice. "If something was going on or wrong, I would tell you. Okay? Drop it."

"Fine." I didn't want to drop it, but I knew he wouldn't let me continue.

I laid back on my back again, and sighed. Aaron tapped his foot almost impatiently.

"I'm sorry," He blurted out.

"What?"

"You got hurt because of me and I'm sorry," Aaron apologized again. "Jan was right, I _am_ incompetent. I feel so guilty. I invited you to join us so fast, I forgot-"

"Forgot what?" I demanded. "And, I can _join _you? What?"

Aaron ran a hand through his hair. "The reason clan members don't die every day is because of a judge," He explained. "As long as you follow the mission's laws, then you can't die from a simple swing of a sword or, in your case, intense burning. Stuff like poison still could, but..." Aaron sighed. "I'm a shitty leader. I forgot to have you swear allegience to our judge. I'm sorry. It was eating at me."

I sat back up. "Hey, calm down, man," I tried to soothe him. "It's okay. But, I can join you?"

Aaron seemed to calm himself again. "I talked over the idea with Rhet and Kyn..." He grinned. "But, yeah. Even Rhet couldn't argue. You have potential to be a Paladin, a Fighter, Ninja...hell, even a Parivir!"

"Is that what you are?" I asked.

"We're leaving tomorrow afternoon," Aaron continued, ignoring me. "And, I'll come by and wake you up, and if you decide you want to join Clan Mind, you'll be fully welcome to come with us to Grazton. I'll train you myself on the way, but by the time we reach Grazton, you'll be ready for your first real mission."

"Wait, what about Jack?" My heart pounded uncomfortably. "I can't leave him. Dad never comes home. He'll die on his own!"

I didn't want to turn this down. It was literally the offer of a lifetime. But, I had an obligation to take care of Jack. That was reason two for why I steal...

Aaron held his hands up. "I talked to Jan's mom. She promised to take him in if you agree, and that he'd never go hungry. Jack would be safe."

I still felt uneasy. It was my dream to live within a clan, but...this was too good to be true...

"If you still don't feel you could leave him, I understand." Aaron stood up, putting the chair back at my desk. "I know what responsibility is. Think about it and talk to me in the morning, okay, kiddo?"

I nodded. "Okay. G'night, Aaron..."

"Night." He left, closing the door.

I looked around my bedroom. On my desk, by the lantern, was the Camoa Cup trophy and the prize: a sword called the Victor Sword. Given to those who win the tournament. Aaron must have given them to me.

That night, I didn't sleep much. I spent all night torn; Jack, or Aaron?

_Aaron's Viewpoint._

_I hope I'm not too late._

I'd spent too long with Matt. If Jack had lost complete control, if Dan couldn't contain him...

Jack had been worried like crazy for Matt. That was the real reason we'd isolated him; because Dan was back up and kicking, and I couldn't dare try and contain Jack.

I slipped into the house, hurrying upstairs. I could hear Jack howling from Dan's room, but nobody else in the house responded; they knew what was going on.

"Dan...owww...Dan, it hurts...! Dan, make it stop, make it stop!"

It was an icy hell when I entered Dan's room. I quickly closed the door.

Jack stood in the center of the room, his feet frozen to the hewn stone floor, up to his knees. His arms were likewise frozen; he was slowly encasing himself in a cocoon of child was terrified.

Dan tried to deflect the frozen, whipping whirlwind that Jack had conjured away from his face. "Aaron! Gods, how's Matt?"

Jack let out a screeching howl. I steeled my nerves, and touched his arm. Ice creeped up his elbows.

"Matt's okay." I spoke directly to him. "Made a full recovery. Matt's safe, Jack. I promise."

Jack relaxed his muscules a little. "Matt's...okay...?" He quietly sobbed out. The blizzard died down slowly, as I told him about our conversation, leaving out about taking Matt with me.

Dan put his arms down, away from his face. "He is? I didn't burn him to a crisp?"

I nodded. "Everything's okay, Jack. Everything's safe. Don't fight it. Let Dan melt the ice. You can't fight him. You need to calm down."

Jack nodded. Streaks of past tears glittered on his pale, frosted cheeks. My words worked, as always. Dan finally managed to grab his enchanted Blaze Robe; it would thaw Jack out in mere minutes.

Dan draped the robe over Jack's shoulders; it was so long, it pooled at his feet. I could feel the heat from the cloak from such close proximity.

Jack sniffled. "I-I'm sorry..." He whimpered. "I'm sorry, Dan...I fr-froze your room..."

Dan kneeled down in front of Jack, a kind smile on his face. He put his hand against Jack's leg, a small flame in his palm, to aid the defrosting.

"Hey, don't apologize," He told Jack. "Look at me." The nine year old looked at the teenager. "Never apologize for your Gift. Look at me, sixteen years old and a respected, popular clansman. Do you see the word ' sorry' on my tongue just because I could become a human torch?"

"Yeah," I chimed in. "Neither of us. You have to embrace it..."

The two of them broke my heart, if I had one. So young, but they had to control some very powerful magic. Heaven knows how Dan mastered his fire on his own.

Jack shuddered. "But...it's so...cold...I wanna go h-home..."

Dan took Jack into his arms. "I know. I know, it's cold. But, you're special, Jack...we all are. You can go home in the morning. I promise."

I didn't have a powerful, magical Gift like either of them; only cold, statistical military strategy. Mine could benefit me without the risk of killing me.

Jack fell asleep in Dan's warm embrace. He had to have been more tired that his brother; he was too young to use any sort of magic without draining himself. I put him on Dan's bed; Dan would have to see about rooming with Kyn at the pub.

I wished I could be there more often for Jack. I visited mostly for the boy, to keep sure he didn't freeze himself in his sleep. Matt had no idea.

Matt would have freaked, knowing Jack was a Heritor, even if he didn't know what that meant. We all kept it secret, even Jan. It must have killed her to keep so much from her best friend.

That night, I decided that Dan would have to take Jack up to old man Lezaford before long, if his magic grew too strong too fast. What scared me was that I wouldn't be there to check up anymore.

Everything was planned. I took Matt into my clan, to train him to fight. Dan would take Jack and make sure he learned to control his ice.

"Aaron?" Dan watched me carefully, eyes peeking out from his wild, dark hair. "I think tomorrow, I'm going to have to give Jack a pair of gloves."

I nodded. "Alright."

I sighed heavily, putting my hand on the hilt of my Flametongue. Information passed through my mind, bits and pieces too fast to sort through easily. I closed my eyes.

A line Kyn had once told me caught my attention. His slow, resonating voice echoed in my mind.

_A son of war will always walk alone._ It sounded like a prophecy, or something. There were always rumors, but...

"Aaron, I'm leaving. Come on."

I snapped back to reality. Dan had extinguished the lantern in his room, holding a small ball of fire in his hand for light. He was at the door.

"Alright," I responded. His warm, brown eyes were full of worry.

Dan and I had kept our secret little world safe for years. If Jack messed it up, if he couldn't control his ice...

_Stop that._ Dan lead me through his house, stepping lightly. We went out the front door, me closing it behind me.

"Aaron...are you you? You're usually quiet."

"Nothing's ever usual, Dan. I'm tired. Let's go."


	5. The Gria

_The Next Morning._

_Matt's Viewpoint._

"Matt, d'ya...d'ya have to go?" Jack's bright blue eyes gleamed pitifully. "I'm gonna miss you."

I sighed, biting my lip. "I'm gonna miss you too, Jack, but I've got to go. I'll come visit, okay? Promise."

I chose the road Aaron had wanted me to; I decided to leave home and join Clan Mind.

Jack hugged me, wrapping his skinny little arms around my legs. I rustled up his hair.

Aaron had come to my house to wake me up, like he promised. Jan was outside her house, where Jack had already spent the night. Dan, who'd come with Aaron, lead Jack inside. Now, it was just us and Jan.

She glared daggers at me. "Did you mean it?" She demanded. "You're really going to visit, big bad clansman?"

I laughed. "Of course! Why wouldn't I?"

Jan didn't answer. Instead, she hugged me.

"Just don't forget me, you stupid lug," She threatened.

I wrapped my arms around her shoulders. "You're my best friend; I wouldn't dream of it."

Jan pulled away, and went back into her house. She made one last look back before closing the door.

My heart lurched. Aaron put his hand on my shoulder.

"You can't take these goodbyes too hard, Matt. Ready to go."

I looked up at him. "I...I guess I am. Let's go."

_A Few Hours Later._

"Alright, so you know how to work a knife. Congratulations, you've accomplished something on Jack's mental level. But, you aren't skilled at anything yet."

We were on a road outside Camoa. Aaron was giving me, in his words, a "crash-course in thieving", after he swore me into the clan.

I scoffed. "I'm not?" I asked. "Then, teach me." I felt personally insulted.

Rhet, sitting on a rock off to the side, laughed. "Kid's in for it, Kyn. Aaron's gonna-"

Kyn smiled. "Hush, Rhet. You must let Mateiu realize his mistakes on his own."

Meanwhile, Aaron presented me with a dark green pouch, embroidered with an ivory-colored owl. It looked heavy with gil.

"This pouch holds my life savings," He told me. "It's embroidered with an owl to represent Athena, the goddess of wisdom and battle tactics. She guides me in battle, to help lead our clan to glory and victory. Once you can take this pouch off of my person, I'll consider you my equal, Matt. Want to give it a go?"

All I could hear was the blood roaring in my ears. Aaron wouldn't consider me equal; he didn't even think of Rhet as on his level.

_Aaron is treating me like a child!_

I drew my Scramasax. "I'll take you on right here and now, teach."

Rhet howled with laughter. Aaron smirked, drawing Flametongue.

"Feeling feisty, are we?" His voice dripped sugary poison. "I'll beat the feist out just as quick as you can talk. First move?"

I moved about one muscule before Aaron launched himself at me, pushing me to the ground. He put his boot triumphantly on my sternum, holding out his sword. Thecflames almost touched my nose.

"Rule number one," Aaron lectured me. "Never assume an enemy will go by his word. Rule two: consider everybody an enemy in the heat of battle."

My heart pittered nervously in my chest. I nodded.

"Y-yes, sir."

Aaron took his boot off of me, smiling. "Remember: I like you, kiddo, but I won't babysit you when it's on _my_ time." He sheathed Flametongue. "Now, get up. You're in charge of carrying Rhet's belongings for him. If so much as one stake or rope goes missing, butterfingers, you can either kiss dinner goodbye or fish."

I nodded, getting up. I'd been holding my Scramasax so hard, my knuckles had gone white.

Rhet handed off his backpack to me, and I carried mine in my hands. He had full hunting supplies, while all I carried were the Victor Sword and a few mismatched knives that I'd been able to fit in a bag.

"Handle it carefully," Rhet warned. "I've got some knives mydrlf, and it would be terrible to have our new grunt end up with a Rondell to the back."

I nodded. "Understood."

_That Night._

"Mmph. This is-this is _really good,_ Rhet. I can't believe it's dreamhare."

He laughed. "Hunters know how to trap the best game, kid. Weren't for my leg, I'd be out shootin' some Floateye, could I find 'em. Winged creatures got the best meat on the market."

My back bristled at that last part. I inhaled sharply, ignoring the comment. Aaron raised an eyebrow, eating silently.

Rhet had caught and cooked a few dreamhares that night, and we set up camp in the woods. We ate our dreamhare dinner around a campfire.

"Mateiu, have you ever eaten dreamhare?" Kyn asked. "It doesn't seem like a boy from the city would have eaten such game."

I shook my head. "No, sir," I answered. "I haven't. But it's great." I tore into another leg.

Rhet laughed. "I should hope so," He replied. "You're welcome, you little whelp."

I glared at him over the fire. Although now, I feared him a little; the thought of now living with a Hunter who could still set perfect traps with a gimp leg...

Aaron cleared his throat. "We ought to reach Grazton in a few days' time. That's where we normally operate, Matt. Rhet, after our new trainee has settled into a room at the pub, I want you to take him out for his first mission. I couldn't ask it of Kyn to show Matt the ropes of clanwork, and I have other matters to get to. See to it you don't choose something too tough for the two of you to handle, or rest assured, _I _will choose a mission."

Rhet scoffed. "Why do _I _need to nurse the kid? I didn't invite him. I'd been hoping to maybe trsp some game to sell."

Kyn's warm, brown eyes glowered at him. "Rhet, do not question Aaron's motives," He chided Rhet. "If he has other things he needs to settle in Grazton, then let him be. I'm sure Mateiu will gladly listen and comply to whatever you need him to do. Besides, I will _not _allow you to hunt in your condition."

Rhet bristled at Kyn's stern words. He lowered his head. "Yes, sir."

Kyn seemed to have that effect on Aaron and Rhet. Aaron was undoubtably the leader, yet Kyn had more than a little say in who did what. Rhet was more like a subordinate than anything.

"Matt, would you be willing to work with Rhet until his leg fully heals?" Aaron asked briskly.

I swallowed a bite of meat. Rhet glared at me, sitting next to Aaron. His eyes brimmed with indignance.

"Yes," I answered. "I'll gladly work with Rhet. Whatever he says for me to do is law."

To my relief, Rhet lightened up a little. "Hey, I guess you are a bit smart, after all."

_Later That Night._

I was awake until long after Kyn put the campfire out and the rest of them went to sleep. I sat up in a tree, letting one of my legs hang off of the branch. I watched the stars.

My normal linen shirt was down near my bag and the rest of my belongings. I'd needed to stretch my wings, if only for a minute.

From tip to tip, they were only a little longer than four feet long. Covered with smooth, diamond-hard dull orange scales. Easy to fold against my spine, hide from public view.

A boy gria was never spared ridicule. I had never met one in my life, but my father had told me when I was little that a boy gria was a disappointment.

I reached behind me, and touch the surface of one cold, slick wing. The feeling sent a shiver down my spine.

_I won't disappoint anybody. I'll make Clan Mind proud to call me their own. Even Rhet._


	6. The Antlions

_Several Mornings Later._

"Alright, Matt...this is just like killin' those spiders that nested in your room. Just bigger."

When we reached Grazton, Rhet didn't hesitate to even law down his bow and quiver before finding a job to take me on. Him and Aaron agreed on an antlion extermination request, out on some racher's property on the Bisga Greenlands.

The antlion nest itself was made of sand, although Rhet called it something like loose sandstone. It was taller than he was, and I had a feeling the antlions wouldn't be small, either.

Rhet took a few steps back, wincing at his bad leg. It was still heavily bandaged. I turned around.

"Are you sure you're alright to be out here?" I asked. "Because I don't feel comfortable being keft in the hands of a handicapped, glorified Archer."

Rhet gave me a spiteful smirk. "Don't be daft. I may be a bit slower than I would like with this injury, but I would never let a bunch of glorified insects overtake an unexperienced teenager. I'm not _cruel._"

I was quiet after that. I held my Scramasax tightly in my hand, watching as Rhet prepared himself.

Rhet had brought along a Greatbow he called "Cranequin", and held it as easily as Aaron held his Flametongue.

Rhet nocked an arrow, eyeing the nest critically. He leveled his breathing, blue eyes concentrated on one specific spot. I moved out of the way so I wouldn't be struck.

"No need, Matt. I have perfect aim." Rhet didn't say that arrogantly, just confidently. As easily as he would tell me his name. "After I release this arrow, I don't know how many antlions will come out. Stay in front of and protect me, and I'll defeat the queen of the colony myself."

I nodded. "Okay."

"Listen carefully for my voice in the heat of battle. If I say move, move. I say attack, then stab the sons of bitches. I tell you to wipe my ass, what are you gonna do?"

I rolled my eyes, laughing. "Just do it already, Rhet. I understand."

I faced the nest. Rhet pulled the arrow back until I could hear the bowstring creak. Then, he let go and loosed the arrow.

It passed cleanly over my shoulder, the vacuum gently rustling my honey-colored hair. I stood rigid as rock.

The arrow buried itself into the heart of the nest, and the semi-fluid wall tumbled down. Eight or nine red antlions scurried out, ready to attack.

"Now! Attack, Matt!"

They reached about up to my hip; they were huge. One snapped at my leg, and I gave it a quick stab in the head. It shrunk back. I stabbed a few more, and two of them evaporated into dust. I heard Rhet fire arrow after arrow into the destroyed nest, where the queen must had been.

"Matt! To your back!" Rhet instructed. I turned, and two more antlions were lunging at me from behind. I deflected the attack, and drove my knife into each one's backside.

It was a quick and heated battle, lasting around fifteen minutes. When I killed the last antlion and it dissolved, I thought it was over.

"Matt, watch ou-gah! M-my leg!"

There had been two little ones hiding out underground, and one bit Rhet's hurt leg. He fell to a knee, seething in anger and pain.

The queen lashed out at me as I watched Rhet take out a knife and stab the infant antlions.

She was angry I had murdered her colony. One powerful bite, to the shoulder, and I blacked out...

"_Mateiu! _Hang on, I'm comin'!"

_Later._

I woke up at twilight, in a house. The house of the woman whose yard we'd been exterminating.

"Sit still, Rhet...we can't let the wound infect..."

"Gah! Are you _daft? _The hell are you putting on it, acid?"

I felt vaguely awake of fabric pressed against my stomach. Fabric that wasn't my linen shirt. I was lying on my stomach. A bandage around my shoulder, under my arm, around most of my chest...

My wings were exposed to the warm summer air. Laying limp across my back. I jumped up.

"Gah!" I grunted, pushing myself up. I pulled nyself to sit, pulling my wings flush to my spine.

Rhet was sitting across the room, with a young woman rubbing medicine on his leg where the antlions had bitten. I hadn't seen it unbandaged before then; the skin was purple and scabbed, and it looked like the hellhound that had caused it in the first place should've been proud.

Rhet stared plainly me. "Look, Serra. The whelp's finally up. Have a good nap?"

I looked around the room. "What? Where am I?"

Serra began wrapping Rhet's leg with a roll of what looked like cotton. "Rhet brought you in here after the colony's queen poisoned you. Do you feel better?"

I pulled my wings in tighter. The muscules began to ache. "I was...poisoned? Wow. Thanks, Rhet."

"Thank Serra, not me!" Rhet snapped. "We would both be dead if not for her. I was just tough enough to fight the poison and the antlions. And, for Apollo's sake, stop hidin' those wings. It's pathetic."

His comment shocked me. I relaxed the muscules in my wings, letting them stretch a little. It had been a long time since I could relax around someone else.

Serra looked appalled. "Don't snap at the boy, Rhet. What would Kyn say?"

After Serra finished treating Rhet's leg, she sent us off to report back to Aaron. She even gave me a lemon tart for being "so patient".

It was a short walk back to Grazton from her property. As we walked the dirt road in silence, I quietly munched on my lemon tart.

"Hey, gimme some of that," Rhet ordered. "You're making me hungry. I'm already starving."

I broke off a piece of the pastry and gave it to him. Then, I sighed, and said, "Hey, Rhet?"

"Yeah," He mumbled through the mouthful. "What? I'm eating."

"Before, when you said it was pathetic to hide my wings..." I clenched my spine by reflex. "Don't they weird you out?"

"What d'ya mean? 'Course not. You gonna finish that tart?" I handed him the rest. "Gods, woman makes great pastries. Anyway, I mean, they're kinda small, but I ain't gonna judge. Hell hath no fury like Rhet's scorn, Aaron says. I may be a jerk, but I ain't gonna judge a kid for bein' a damned gria, 'cause ain't no one got control over it."

That sounded a lot like what Aaron had told me when I showed him. "Wow. Uh, thanks?"

"Can you fly with 'em?" Rhet continued. "'Cause, no offense, those wings don't look sturdy enough to carry Jack into the air, let alone you."

"Oh, they're stronger than you'd think," I sniggered. "If you didn't look like you weigh a million pounds, I'd try carrying _you_ to Grazton."

It took Rhet a minute to understand the insult.

"Oi! D'you just call me fat? Screw off, you ungrateful little shit, I ain't fat!"

I burst out laughing. "Ha! Just joking. Take it easy, man."


	7. The Healer

_Several Months Later._

"Mateiu, I so wish you would be more careful in engagements. It does no good to be any stronger if you manage put your own foot in the grave. If you keep coming back to me with gashes and wounds that will surely scar, I would hate to have to consult Aaron."

By the time of my fourteenth birthday, Aaron had declared that Rhet no longer had to babysit me on missions. I was also allowed to choose my own missions, although they had to be approved by Aaron first.

By fall, Aaron had us migrate north, to Moorabella. He said he felt more missions would be available there.

I shrugged. "It's nothing I can't handle, Kyn," I replied. He dabbed medicine on the cut on the inside of my arm, and I seethed in pain. "See? I would've been crying at this when I first joined Clan Mind. I'm getting to be a pretty tough thief."

Kyn chuckled. "A pretty fragile thief, more like." Kyn kneeled to get a roll of bandages from his bag. "I hope you intend to pay for all the medical supplies you cost me, boy."

I laughed. "If you have Aaron stop me from taking on missions, how do you expect me to pay you back?"

Kyn wrapped my arm firmly with the bandages, murmuring a few extra words of healing. Kyn was an experienced White Mage, I'd quickly learned.

We finished, and went downstairs to the pub to eat dinner and report to Aaron. Aaron and Rhet were already waiting at a table, sharing a plate of fried chocobo.

"Oi, what took you so long?" Rhet asked. "The boy ask you to sew his whole arm back on, Kyn?"

"Ha ha ha," I laughed sarcastically. "It was just a scratch, Rhet. And who are you to talk about injuries, you-"

Aaron held his hands up as Kyn and I sat across from them. "Enough, guys. Matt, tell us, how did you get that scratch?"

I told them how I'd been rounding up a few runaway pet wolves at the base of the Aldanna mountain range, and the leader got a little antsy to get away from me.

"But, see, it's alright," I reassured Aaron. "I handled it alright, see? I'm still in one piece. I handled it well enough, didn't I?" I took a leg from the plate him and Rhet shared.

Aaron chuckled. "Yeah, you did good. Probably would've done you a step better to take a potion on the spot. Look, you've already bled a lot. May have to pair you with Rhet or Kyn tomorrow."

A thud on the table from Rhet. "Hell no!" He argued through a mouthful of poultry. "Aaron, you promised we could go to the auctions!"

"The season is still on for ten more days," Aaron told him severely. "We'll win our territory back, Rhet. Patience."

Rhet had started warbling about land auctions recently. Apparently, him and Aaron always went and bidded for territory.

"We can win lower info fees and lower shop prices like this," Aaron had explained when Rhet had began raising the subject. "Besides, all we really allow Rhet is his hunting, archery, and auctions."

Kyn sighed heavily. "If you are really so worried we won't win Camoa back, Rhet, then let me take the boy on a mission," He conceded. "Then, at least his arm will have a chance to heal."

I nibbled at the bone of my chocobo leg, already having stripped the meat. "Really, Kyn? You'll take me with you?"

His sad brown eyes shone kindly. "It would be my pleasure, Mateiu."

We let the topic sit for a minute. Then, Aaron clapped his hands together.

"So, we're in agreement?" He asked. "Kyn will take Matt tomorrow, and Rhet and I will duke it out with the Camoa Braves for the Camoa area."

Rhet nodded, brown curls bobbing around his neck. "M'hm."

"Yeah," I chimed in.

After that, we ate in silence for a few minutes, eating. I didn't quite care for how they made fried chocobo in Moorabella; much too spicy, for me.

"Aaron!"

Then Dan burst into the pub. His shout was lost in the crowd, but Aaron heard loud and clear. He turned around, and Dan ran in, ashes and soot all in his hair and on his face.

Aaron gasped. "Gods, boy, what happened to you?"

Dan's eyes darted at me for a second, before falling on our leader. "Aaron, I...I need to speak privately." He grabbed the sleeve of Aaron's shirt, and lightly pulled.

Aaron stood up. "One moment," He told us.

Kyn and Rhet barely took notice, but I was curious about why Dan would make such a scene. I carefully watched them as they went to a cornervof the pub.

Dan was muttering to himself as they moved to thr corner, but once there, he turned and said something to Aaron. Aaron gasped, and nearly shouted at him, words again lost in the din of the other clans.

Then the two of them got in a heated argument, arms waving and voices raising. I could hear a few choice swears from Aaron, some I'd only ever heard before I was his subordinate.

"Matt, don't just watch them," Rhet groaned. "It's incredibly rude."

"Like you're one to talk about rude," I muttered. "What do you think Dan needed? They're really going at it."

Rhet shrugged. "It isn't any of our business, or that little twit would've spat it out here."

"People pull Aaron aside for things all the time," Kyn told me in a more patient tone. "Favors, assistance on a mission, money...all sorts of things, Mateiu."

"Oh." I looked down. Under my breath, I muttered, "But, he looked at me..."

The pub quieted down a little, in shock, and I instantly looked over at Dan and Aaron. Fire danced across Dan's skin, and his arms were raised, as if ready to fight.

"_Are you an idiot?_" Dan shrieked. "You don't know them! You weren't there!"

Aaron nearly jumped back. His hand instinctively jerked to the hilt of his sword, but he thought against it. He flared his nostrils in annoyance.

"I have a duty, Daniel..." I heard him snarl back. "I won't have a child telling me-"

"I'm not a child!" Dan lowered his voice, but he was even more pissed. The red fire around him turned white-hot.

For a second, Aaron held back on the stern leader bravado; he looked genuinely worried. He reached out, and put a hand on Dan's arm. "Dan-" He jerked it back, realizing what he just did. "Ow! Gods damn it, Dan!"

Dan tensed up, gasping. He lowered his arms. "Aaron!" The flames dissolved with his anger.

That was the line. Kyn stood up. "Aaron!" He marched over to Aaron, taking him by the forearm. Aaron was still seething over the burn, holding his hand to his chest and muttering a string of swears.

Rhet raised his eyebrows in surprise. "That escalated quickly," He muttered. He took a chocobo leg from the plate and hurried after them, saying, "Hurry, Matt. Aar's hurt."

_Minutes Later._

"_Esuna._"

Kyn sat on Aaron's bed, holding our leader's hand gingerly in his. The hand glowly faintly white for a moment, and the blistering red burn began to fade.

Dan bit his lip, watching. "I-I'm so sorry. You know I didn't mean it."

Kyn had taken Aaron upstairs to his and Rhet's room to treat the burn, and all of us, including Dan, followed. Rhet continued to eat.

Aaron winced, smiling a little. "I'll be fine, Dan," He assured him. "You've just...got to keep that temper in check, alright?"

It took a few minutes for the burn to completely heal. Dan didn't speak most of the time, looking down at his hands and curling his fingers. Tiny wisps of smoke still curled from them.

"So, what was'at even about?" Rhet asked through a mouthful. "Mus'a been a pretty big deal."

"Nothing," Dan immedietely answered.

That was odd. "You sure?" I asked. "I mean, to just go bursting up in flames-"

"Private matter," Aaron answered just as promptly.

Finally, Kyn released his hand. He looked at Aaron, smiling a bit. "Better?"

Aaron flexed his fingers, smiling back. "Yeah...thanks, Kyn. Loads better." His voice betrayed the lie; I could hear it, he still hurt.

Kyn sent me a glancing look. "Mateiu, maybe you should go to bed," He suggested. "It's getting a bit late. And, I'd like to speak with my boys, if you don't mind."

I didn't. Kyn referred to Aaron and Rhet as his boys all the time; I suppose Dan fit in, as well.

I nodded. "Yes, sir. I'll go on back to our room and get ready for bed." I nodded at Dan. "Umm...see you."

Dan smiled. "Hey, talk a bit next time I see you. I almost miss you runnin' your mouth off."

I laughed, heading for the door. "Talk to your sister. She's got it worse than I do."

I heard Dan stop breathing, for a split second, when I said that. Aaron's low voice murmured something.


	8. The Worst Night

_Aaron._

"Daniel, I won't ask of you what the devil you were arguing about with Aaron," Kyn began, using his "fatherly lecture" voice.

Dan lowered his head. "Th-thank you."

"Fetch me my bandages, Rhet," Kyn requested.

"Yessir." Rhet went right into motion, leaving to fetch a roll from Kyn's medical bag.

Kyn turned back to Dan. "I won't ask you what it was about," Kyn repeated. "But, mark my words. If you ever harm either of my boys outside of an engagement again-"

"I didn't mean to!" Dan insisted. He was near tears. "I-I'm so sorry, sir! I didn't even notice I'd burst to flames, it'll never happen again!"

I took one of Kyn's hands in mine, trying not to wince. The magic hadn't helped much, it only took away the physical burn.

"Dan normally controls his magic very well, Kyn," I told him gently. "Please, don't threaten the boy. I'll admit, I did provoke him more than a little. And I shouldn't have dared touch him in such a state."

Kyn lost the uncharacteristic frown when I told him that. Rhet chose to burst in with the bandages, saving us from that tense moment.

"Got 'em, Kynie." Rhet tossed the roll of cut white linen, swaggering back into the room. "Well...Matt did."

Kyn rolled his eyes, smiling. "I told that boy to go to bed."

"Walls're thin, y'know," Rhet added. "Haven't heard you threaten anyone over Aar in years. Nice."

A blush dusted Kyn's face. "Hush, boy. I'm still working."

Kyn began wrapping my hand with the bandages, keeping the fabric firm but loose enough to move. He wrapped around my palm, then over my thumb and around my wrist, and repeat.

"Daniel, it may do you well to rent yourself a room here at the pub and wash yourself," Kyn suggested. "Your hair and face are dirty, and-"

"Kyn, he already has a mother," I laughed. "Please don't lecture other people's children."

Rhet grunted in approval. "What, we ain't givin' you enough trouble?"

Kyn scoffed. "Why, I never, Aaron."

Shuffling awkwardly, Dan headed for the boy. "He's, uh, right," Dan admitted. "I should go. I-I'm sorry, Aaron, I just-"

"Don't you dare apologize one more time, kid."

Dan left. Kyn wrapped my hand in focused silence, Rhet trying to grill me for what Dan had told me.

That's when the night became very, very depressing.

I couldn't tell him. I couldn't even tell Rhet, my closest friend. I would have to make up a lie; my thieving days had made me an expert at lying.

Kyn cut the bandage after he wrapped a secure amount around my hand. "I'd like for you to take it easy with missions for a day or two, Aaron. If only so I can sleep at night."

I flexed my fingers again, wincing. "Y-yessir."

Kyn smiled, and leaned over to kiss my forehead. "Goodnight, Aaron. Rhet. I'm going to bed." He hadn't kissed us goodnight since we were small.

"Night, Kynie," Rhet called after him. Once the door closed, Rhet moved to sit next to me.

I shrugged. "What?"

"You have to tell me what Dan wanted." A smile tugged at the hunter's lips. "C'mon, Aar, what was it? Someone after him?"

"No!" I looked away. Here came the lie. "It was...me. There's a group that would like me to join them." So far, that was truthful.

Rhet raised his eyebrows. "A group?" He asked. "A group wants the illusive Aaron? How sad're they gonna be when you say no?"

I got at least three offers a season to join a rivaling clan. At one point, the Camoa Braves even came calling.

I looked down, playing with the emerald ring I wore on my unburned hand.

"I won't say no. Not this time. I...I leave in the morning."

Rhet hesitated. "That...thst's a sick joke, man," He told me.

I shook my head. "Not a joke. I mean it."

"Aaron!"

I stood up, and turned to face him. "You can make this either easy or hard, Rhet," I told him. "I know we've been partners a long time-"

"_'Partners'? 'A long time'?_" Rhet stood up. "Where do you get off? We're practically brothers, Aaron! We've been that way since we were eight, for cryin' out loud! Why would you even think of such a thing as leaving?"

I gulped down a lump in my throat. "Rhet, I love being in the clan, and I love you and Kyn more than myself," I assured him. "But, I...I feel there's so much more I could do with my life. And this organization...it's a huge series of clans, Rhet. And they want me so badly-"

"So bad you'll throw away your life, and your family," Rhet snarled. "Are we really that disposable?"

I backed up a step, picking up my bag from the ground. "Rhet, I don't-"

"Put that down!" Rhet shoved me into the wall behind me. He had never laid a hand on me, not like that.

Minutes later, Kyn burst in.

_Rhet._

"_Lysander Rhet and Aaron!_ There is a teenage boy in the room next to you who is trying to sleep! What are you_ possibly_ doing?"

I turned desperately to Kyn. "Kyn, Aaron's trying to leave us for another clan!" I howled.

Aaron brushed dirt from his sleeves. "There was no need to hit me."

Kyn gave Aaron a hurt look. "Aaron..." He sighed. "What's this about another clan?"

Aaron backed towards the door, his knuckles white as he clutched his leather bag. "Kyn...I'm not happy just leading our little clan anymore. I mean no offense, but...I just...there's so much _more _I could do with myself and my talents. I'm almost nineteen, and I'm one of the most sought after swordsmen in Jylland."

"But, what will we do without a leader?" Kyn asked. "This clan began because of you, Aaron. I'm much too old to assume leadership, Rhet's too irresponsible, and Mateiu...he's only a boy."

"Give him time," Aaron pleaded. "I'm sure...I'm sure he'll grow up into a fine leader."

"But we need you _now!_" I insisted. "Aaron, you...you...you bastard! What about the auctions? You promised me, you stupid _bastard!_"

Aaron shook his head, his white-blonde bangs swishing against his forehead. "I'm sorry, Rhet...but, I've got to go."

Aaron turn tail and ran, with his belongings and his bag and that stupid blade Flametongue. I ran forward, to sto him, but Kyn grabbed me around the waist to stop me.

I couldn't do it. I crumbled to the ground, in Kyn's arms, landing on my hands and knees. My injured leg burned. Tears stung my eyes. I could barely breathe; I was so upset.

"Rhet..."

"_Kyn!_" I sobbed. "_Stop him! Make him stop, Kynie, go get Aaron!_"

Kyn sighed heavily, rubbing small circles in my back. Had I not been such a trainwreck, he very well may have reacted like I had.

"I can't," He murmured. "He wouldn't listen. Aaron...the little boy I raised...oh, Gods..."

I sobbed even harder. I felt eight years old again, I felt like the entire world had crumbled through my fingers.

"I called him names...I didn't mean any of it...bring him back, Kynie, he listens to you..."

It was the worst night of my life. Worse than the night I'd been bitten by the hellhound. Worse than the first time I broke a bow. Even worse than the night I was orphaned.


	9. The Criminals

_Matt._

_The Next Morning._

When I woke up the next morning, Aaron was gone, and his gil pouch was beside my bed. The one imprinted with an owl. The one be had challenged me to steal.

I held it in my hand. It was heavy with gil. Had to be at least 50,000. Man, Aaron could've lived off that.

"Kyn, why is Aaro-?" I turned towards Kyn's bed. It was empty; still made, as if he hadn't slept in it. Normally, Kyn would wake me up before leaving for a mission.

My heart skittered, missing a beat. Did they leave me? Where was Kyn?

"Kyn!" I called out. "Kyn!"

It took a few seconds, but Kyn hurried into the room. "Mateiu! What's wrong?"

I looked down at the gil pouch. "I woke up, and you were gone. I thought..."

Kyn understood what I meant. He put a hand on my shoulder, a pained smile on his face.

"Why, we'd never do that," Kyn assured me. "There was a disagreement last night that left Rhet...quite upset. I've simply been up with him. What's that you have there?"

I lifted the green, leather pouch. "I, uh...I woke up, and it was just here. It's Aaron's. Why would he give me his money?"

I saw the nu mou suppress a sigh. "I...don't know. Mateiu, we don't know when he will return, and Rhet feels quite, er, ill. I hope you'll fogive me for leaving you on you own."

The lie was so obvious. I shook my head. "No, I understand, Kyn. I'll just try not to get hurt. You go on back to Rhet; I'll get dressed and head out for the day."

Kyn nodded, smiling a bit. "Thank you," He thanked me. "Be back before sunset this time. And, don't maim yourself too badly."

"Yessir. I'll try."

Kyn left the room, and I climbed out of bed. I changed from my sleeping clothes, and grabbed my Scramasax from the bag I kept under my bed. After a moment's thought, I grabbed a potion from Kyn's bag.

I took enough money from Aaron's pouch to get me info for a mission request or two. Then, I headed downstairs.

_Downstairs._

"Dan! Did you hear about-"

"Yeah. I asked Kyn." Dan accepted a request from the barkeep. "I feel...so bad. I should never told Aaron about Khamja. Wanna come with me?"

I nodded. We left the tavern together.

"Is that the name of the clan Aaron was invited to?" I asked. "Khamja?"

Dan nodded grimly. We walked through the streets of Moorabella, heading somewhere between south and west.

"W-we shouldn't talk about him," Dan quickly interjected. "What about you, Matt? I ain't seen you with those wings out in a while."

I shrugged. "Rhet told me bein' a gria isn't anything to be ashamed of," I explained. "And...well, I kinda started practicing flying, too, and I like it. Helps with being a thief, believe it or not."

Dan chuckled. "I'll bet," He muttered. "You and Rhet been getting along well?"

"Yeah. Well enough, at least."

We shortly left Moorabella, and headed into the wilderness. I looked around.

"Dan, what sort of mission do you have there?" I asked. "Because I promised Kyn I'd be careful."

He held out the paper. "Oh, nothing too bad," He assured me. "Rumors of a few poachers in the Zedlei Forest. I'm sure if it comes down to blows, I can conjure enough flames to scare them off."

I rolled my eyes. "Or cause a forest fire."

We reached the forest before long. Dan lead me through the woods, continually muttering, "Stay back, Matt."

The rumors were correct. Almost at the outskirts of the forest, Dan spotting three suspicious folks setting traps; a hume Hunter, like Rhet, a seeq Ranger, and a second hume, an Archer.

I cleared my throat. "You'd catch more monsters further in the forest, you crooks."

The hunter jumped. "What?" He exclaimed. "It's two kids!"

"We ain't catchin' nothin'," The archer said. He was younger than the other two, somewhere between mine and my little brother's age.

"Yeah!" Their seeq friend agreed.

Dan rolled his eyes. "Could you gentlemen please come quietly?" He requested. "It'd save the trouble." Dan took off the elbow-length gloves he wore, tucking them in the band of his pants.

The hunter scoffed. "We won't come in for anything," He challenged. Him and his archer friend took up their bows, while the ranger pulled out a knife I couldn't recognize.

I couldn't help it. I drew my knife, my wings spreading out. "Then, me and Dan'll take you in ourselves! Right, Dan?"

He didn't respond. The seeq puckered his ugly lips, and whistled.

"Lookie here, Alonz!" He chortled. "We got us a boy gria here!"

The hunter, presumably Alonz, chuckled. "And a cocky one, at that." He nocked an arrow. "Ready yourself, brother!"

The archer nodded eagerly, doing the same. I saw he had a Thorn Bow. "I'll get 'im, big brother!"

My chest tightened in sudden fear; they would turn on me. I took a half step back.

Dan conjured fireballs in his palms, throwing them. "Move, Matt!"

Alonz and his brother dodged the fire, both of them shooting at me. I leapt into the air, and took off. After a few months of training, my once-hidden wings beat powerfully and kept me aloft.

The seeq went straight for Dan, trying to stab him. Dan dodged, now mindful of Alonz pointing an arrow in his direction.

I saw Dan's hand fully cloaked in flames as he punched the seeq. For a small guy, Dan could hit hard.

"Matt, are you just gonna hover there?" He growled at me.

I got the message, and drew my knife. I dove at Alonz's little brother, managing to cut him in the arm. He cried out in pain, falling to his knees and holding his arm.

Alonz gasped. "Briar!" He called out. "You son of a bitch!" He nocked an arrow and shot at me, getting me in the shoulder.

I dropped my Scramasax, falling to the ground. His arrow was in my skin, but probably not to the bone. I tried to move, and saw my leg was caught in a rope trap.

Briar, meanwhile, was crying from the gash I'd made on his bicep. I almost felt sorry for the kid.

"Help!" I cried out to Dan.

Dan saw Alonz pull out a long, hunting knife. "Hold on, Matt!" He punched the seeq once more, and the hefty creature was out.

Alonz came charging at me, his knife out. He sank it in my leg, and it hurt like a bitch. I stabbed him in the side; not as deep, but my knife was sharper. We both cried out in pain.

Dan came up behind Alonz, and gave him the same treatment he gave his seeq friend. After a few sucker punches, Alonz was knocked unconscious.

After finishing Alonz off, Dan stood there a second, panting. The flames around his hands disappated.

"Dan..." I howled. "Help!"

Dan looked between me, and Briar. "The boy?" He asked.

"Me first, you idiot, I have a knife in my leg and an arrow in my arm!"

Dan nodded, kneeling to take a look at my leg. "You should have moved away..." He scolded me.

He removed the knife, with me howling in pain, and announced that he didn't sever an artery or vein. With blood on the blade, I recognized it as a Jack Knife.

"Are you crying?" Briar asked. "Are you gonna get me next?"

I _was _crying, believe it or not. Dan took a roll of bandages from the satchel he wore, and quickly wrapped my leg.

"If you don't attack us, we won't hurt you," Dan told him.

Briar nodded. I checked out his arm; it wasn't as bad as his reaction made it look. Just a cut, just below where his arm and shoulder met.

I sniffled. "Hurry, Dan," I whined. "My shoulder hurts." I looked at Briar. "Why were you guys poaching animals?"

"Alonz s-said...he said it was good money." He wiped his nose with his sleeve. "Found a clan that'd pay f-for skins and...stuff."

Dan nodded. "So, you just got caught up in his work?" He asked.

"M'hm."

Dan finally finished my leg, and stood up. He put a hand on my uninjured shoulder, holding the shaft of the arrow.

"This'll hurt like hell, okay?" He warned.

I rolled my eyes. "I never guess it'd hurt. I thought it'd be euphoric."

Dan took a deep breath, and then starting pulling the arrow out of my shoulder. Dan hadn't been kidding; it felt like someone was throwing me into hellfire.

"Dan, jeez!" White-hot tears stung my eyes.

Dan pulled out the arrow, throwing it behind him. I tried putting weight on my hurt leg, and almost fell over Alonz's unconscious body in front of me.

"Whooaa there!" Dan caught me by the arms. "Hold tight, buddy. Can you get yourself loose?"

"I can," Briar piped up. He was just slinking behind Dan, watching. "I set the trap. I'm sorry. Can I...?"

I gripped the sleeve of Dan's shirt to steady myself. "Knock yourself out."

Briar made short work of the rope around my leg, quickly setting me free. Thankfully, the trap itself hadn't hurt me.

_Hours Later._

"Holy gods above, Mateiu! Did you take my request to be careful as a CHALLENGE?"

Rhet, sitting up in bed, nearly spat out the lemon cake he was eating. "Screw Matt, lookit the bloody bow they've got!"

It wasn't until long after sunset that Dan and I hobbled into Rhet's room, a bow slung on Dan's back. He was half-carrying me, because I could hardly walk.

Dan dropped me off into a chair, sliding the bow off his shoulder and leaning it against the wall. "It's my fault, sir," He apologized to Kyn. "There was an archer, a hunter, and a ranger. I should've tried to keep a better eye on Matt, especially when he was in the air."

I nodded as Kyn inspected my still-bleeding leg. "The archer, he was just a little kid," I told Rhet. "Sorry about his brother poaching animals and hurting me. Gave us his brother's bow to-"

Rhet got right up and took the enormous greatbow in his hands. He didn't look like the abandoned, tortured soul Kyn had described that morning; he looked like a kid in a candy shop.

Kyn left the room to get his medical supplies. Dan quietly slipped his gloves back on.

Rhet laughed. "Holy hell, Dan, do you know how much gil a Master Bow like this would cost?" He asked. "Enough to make me royalty. You guys _have _to give me this bow!"

It was actually great to see Rhet somewhat happy. I'd almost grown to like the man over the time we'd been clanmates, and it would have been a slap in the face to see him all angsty and depressed.

"Sure, Rhet, you can have it," I answered cheerfully.

Dan nodded, grinning and adding, "I'll bet this covers me burning up your first Ranger Bow that time."

"Hell yeah, it does!"

That night, Kyn had me sleep in what was Aaron's bed, so he could stay up and watch us. Rhet made Kyn get into his bed, and Rhet didn't sleep that night.

It was our first day without a defined leader. It was many, many more days until we ever talked about someone succeeding Aaron as leader.

_Aaron._

_In Grazton._

I staggered into Grazton late the night Matt gave Rhet that Master Bow, wearing a black hooded cloak and carrying only what was on my back, exactly as instructed. I was exhausted, weary, and I had ran nearly the whole way from Moorabella.

I clutched the ransom note Dan had handed me tightly on my hand. I couldn't stop and rest. I had to keep going.

It took little time for me to find the building that Dan had given me directions to. It was a dark building, small, unimpressive. But, I could feel a dark aura coming from it.

I pulled my cloak tighter around me, shivering in the cold night wind.

"Gods, give me strength," I murmured. Then, I entered.

The room was dark, and smelled awful. Like smoke. I coughed harshly, waving it out of my face.

There was a group sitting on a couch talking. They stopped when I coughed.

"He's here!" I heard a hume exclaim.

"Kupo, get the boss!" A moogle cried out.

One of them went downstairs to a cellar. Within moments, he returned with a woman.

She was one of the most frighteningly beautiful women I had ever seen. She had pale skin, with shockingly bright blue hair and piercing blue eyes. She dressed like a cross between a pirate and a queen.

I gulped. I had been on many dangerous, and even stupid, missions, but this was no mission. I had never been so scared.

"You must be Illua," I addressed her, keeping my voice calm and steady. I had heard of her before, the ruthless leader of Khamja, but had never met her.

Illua chuckled dryly, without even a smile. "Charming. You are Aaron, the leader of Clan Mind." She turned back to go downstairs, adding, "Are you waiting for more mindless chatter, or would you like to see our little friends?"

I didn't need a second warning. Illua led me down the stairs, down into a basement.

The basement was brightly lit, and I could clearly see her prisoners, Jack's big baby blue eyes staring up at me in shock.

Jack was on his knees on the concrete floor, hands tied behind his back and a cloth gag in his mouth. There was a Blaze Robe on his shoulders, presumeably to keep him from freezing.

Beside Jack, Dan's brother Drew was tied up, sprawled out on the floor. He was unconscious, without even a gag in his mouth. It was the first time I had ever seen him not in full battle armor, dressed in simple linen clothes.

"Jack!" I cried out. "Drew!" I threw my cloak off behind me, and jumped the last two steps. Jack struggled against his bindings.

Illua grabbed my shirt. "Not until you hear my terms, little man."

I took a breath, and regained my composure. "Of course. Please forgive me." I turned as she headed down the steps I skipped. "Your terms?"

Illua nodded. "Yes," She answered. "You already know them: join Khamja, or we kill the boy. The older one was insurance, to make sure you recieved the message. I already learned in Camoa of the boy's...abilities."

A chill ran down my spine. "That he's Gifted?"

"Not only him, from what I hear. You've made quite the name for yourself, haven't you? You can certainly help with my organization's...underground success."

Illua reached out, and stroked a lock of hair behind my ear. I gently pushed her away.

"'Underground success'..." I repeated under my breath. "I know I'm young, but do I look stupid? You're a bunch of criminals, and you want me to join you? Hell no! I've done some shady stuff, but it was always for the sake of justice! I would never sink that low!"

Illua shook her head. "You have no choice," She informed me. "If you will not join me, then either you or the boys will die tonight. Give me your sword and your belongings, and I will give you a moment with them."

My right hand was at the hilt of my blade. "My Flametongue?" I asked. "My bag? Why?"

"To keep you from assisting them. One of my recruits will also watch you." Illua clapped her hands. "Ewen! Come here, boy."

From the shadows, a teenage boy in Ninja clothing, only about Matt's age, emerged. He wore a dark covering on his head, dark blonde hair and blue eyes his only visible features.

"I will keep an eye on them," Ewen swore. Reluctantly, I handed him my belongings.

Illua nodded, ascending the stairs again. When she was gone, I didn't waste a second.

"Jack!" I sighed in relief, getting to my knees and untying his gag.

When Dan had told me that Jack had been taken hostage, I had almost broke down crying. I had known this boy since he was only five years old. This poor, sweet boy...

Jack sat there shaking, eyes full of tears. He whimpered, closing his mouth for a second.

"Aaron..." He whimpered. "Aaron, wh-where's Matt? Why do they want me?"

He was so scared. I put my palm to his cheek, using my other hand to wipe his white-blonde bangs from his sweaty forehead. His skin was ice-cold, but he was sweating so much.

"I don't know," I murmured. "Matt's okay, though. Kyn and Rhet...they're gonna take good care of him. I promise."

Jack relaxed a little, leaning towards me. "Aaron...what she said about killin' me...was she serious...?"

I didn't have the heart to tell him. "I don't know," I murmured. "Jack, honey...I don't think I can save you from her...but, I won't let them hurt you. Not anymore. What have they done to you?"

Jack's breath hitched. He lowered his head and made a tear fall, so I slid my thumb over the oale skin and wiped it away. He let out a loud sob.

"Shh-shh-shhh..." I shushed him. "Don't cry. Don't cry. I'm here. Aaron's here. I protected you when your mama died, didn't I? And I brought you to your wonderful big brother Matt."

Jack nodded, trying to control himself. "I want my big brother," He sobbed.

I wiped each tear away. "I'll bring you to him," I promised. "I already did it before, didn't I? Don't cry. Aaron's right here, Jack."

I brought Jack into a tight hug. The Blaze Robe over him nearly burned me, but I didn't mind. Jack needed a hug, so badly.

Next to Jack, Drew groaned, and stirred a little Jack gasped.

"Drew!" Jack gasped.

I turned towards Drew. "Oh, man. I forgot about him." I reached over, and tapped his cheek with the back of my hand. "Drew! Drew!"

He didn't wake up. I groaned in frustration.

I decided to join Khamja. After seeing Jack's state of mind, I couldn't dare leave him. I'd never be able to look him in the eye again, or Matt, given the chance I could leave alive.

This was the night that I became a criminal.


End file.
